SF EnternalCraft Nightmare
by Kendom
Summary: A Minecrafter has his life very peaceful and easy until he finds a violet diamond that will change his adventure for good. A Dream Stone filled with Nightmares...


Welcome People to my Second Minecraft Story! S.F. Stands for short fiction.

I hope you enjoy this action/creepy story made of 3 Chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

-If you liked EnternalCraft-Nightmare please check out my larger story- Minecraft the fight for leadership.

-This Story is based in a very cool mod named EnternalCraft.

-Have fun!

* * *

Chapter I- Strange Gem

Ok… My name is Earch. I'm just a regular survivalist in the world of Minecraft. Day by day, week by week. I'm writing this book for anyone who comes across these lands. It contains some particularly interesting notes about some events that happened a week ago. Those were some bad days. All caused by a small gem, a violet diamond. Let's go there shall we?

It all started with a mining trip, I was minding my own business. Looking for that next diamond to complete my first beacon. I didn't know what it did yet. I just wanted to find out by myself.

I was deep down at diamond level. I was mining some gold when I heard something behind me.

"Sssss…BOOOM" I was quite in a bad shape after the blast, even thou I had iron armor. I like to store my diamond armor for times of need. Fortunately, I had no food problems so I regenerated quickly. I was cleaning the creeper's mess when I saw a gem floating on the ground.

"What the?"

I was speechless. It looked like a diamond but was violet in color. I picked it up and I read its name.

"Dream Stone."

I thought it was a pretty name, after all, its pink dreams we say.

\««I(Strange Gem)I»»/

I went in search for more the next day. I had found two extra diamonds and accidently dropped one in lava. Iron was in abundance but I don't really need it even though I prefer to store it. My two iron picks were broken so I decided to return to the surface.

The trip upwards was weird. It felt like I was in an unknown cave. My torches were missing. I thought it was glitch so I kept going up until I heard weird noises.

_ e…_

It was like a whisper. I was starting to get freaked out at that point. My knowledge of the game told me that things, such as whispers, don't exist in-game. I looked around and felt a presence in one of the tunnels. I gave a few steps and the torches were put out again. I was getting paranoid.

I started speeding up to the surface and I saw my way out; blocked by gravel. As I turned around, a flash of pain went through my body and pieces of my chest plate flew everywhere. Ahead of me was a person with a robe armed with an iron hoe. Its face and hands were visible and very bony. It slowly prepared to hit me again. I dodged the next strike and it broke a stone block.

My hit points were halved by the first strike. My armor was new and still I lost the chest plate. Fortunately, I usually bring a diamond sword. So I placed it in my hot bar, and began attacking the creature. It was quite strong, despite flashing red multiple times with my strikes it wouldn't give up.

It then hit me again. I was down at 2 hearts with the serious prospect of dying. The mob itself looked like death. I decided to step away and tried to kill it by using a damaged, enchanted bow from an old skeleton. I used several arrows until finally; it dropped dead to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

In the whole ordeal I was hungry and severely wounded. I wondered how a mob could be so strong. I eaten one of the steaks from my massive stacks and covered my chest again with some back-up leather armor.

\««I(Strange Gem)I»»/

I was back at the surface. I murdered a few creepers and zombies along the way with little to no hassle and relighted some of my tunnels. It was night time and I had to get some sleep. I arrived at my blocky wooden cottage, opened the door and saw that all my torches were gone.

I was pumped up with fear again. Even the fire place was out. I used my flint and steel to relight it. On the corner of my eye I saw 2 glowing lights staring at me in the end of the hallway. I pulled my diamond sword and went to investigate. I also placed torches along the way to light up the house to make sure it wasn't a creeper trying to blow me up in the dark.

The light moved into my house's basement. It apparently went through the door. I was getting really nervous and decided not to follow it. I needed gear so I went into my bedroom, switched on the lamps and grabbed my enchanted diamond sword from my chest. The atmosphere inside the house was creepy and the pictures from the "reaper" mob came into my mind. Was it a haunting or something? I looked inside the chest again and replaced my iron armor with diamond armor for the sake of safety.

I returned to the hallway and opened the door to the basement. I never felt so scared in my own home. I placed some torches to help me see and I saw it again. The lights were looking at me.

I charged at them and I saw that it were white eyes of an assassin like mob. I started stabbing it all I could. It flashed several times but then it disappeared with a cloud of smoke without showing the body falling down. The basement was still dark so I lighted it all up. Once again I saw it in a corner, it jumped at me faster than I could respond and stabbed me. I flashed red with pain, fortunately I had diamond armor and it absorbed most of the damage. I once again stabbed the mob to death. I noticed that it took a lot less hits than the other mob at the cave. The atmosphere of the house got a lot lighter but was still a little creepy.

I returned to the living room and I noticed the gem on my inventory. I looked at the item frame on top of the fireplace and thought it would look pretty. I placed it there and looked at it. My living room was complete. I looked at the window and the moon was still high. I decided then to go to sleep.

I returned to my bedroom, placed my armor in the chest and I laid down on my bed. Shortly after, I fell asleep.


End file.
